The Sister of Shepard
by Halo.Girl.243
Summary: Kara is Shepard's little sister with a dark past, read to learn it. Leave a review and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Past times

Chapter 1: The Good Old Days

"Kara that's cheating!" said a ten year old Shepard.

A young girl was about seven feet ahead of him. She had his cyan blue eyes, but instead of brown hair she had flowing blonde locks that were put up into two high pig tails. She was wearing a blue hoody with white shorts and white tennis shoes. She was two years younger than him, and she was his little sister.

"There's only one rule in tag, don't get caught," she replied. "And I didn't get caught."

"You can't use your stupid, stupid…agility to help you," Shepard said.

Their mother just laughed at them, "Okay break it up you two," she said.

"She started it," Shepard said and pointed at his little sister.

"Did not!" Kara protested.

"You two need to learn how to get along," their mom said. "Now."

"She's the stupid brat talk to her," Shepard said.

"Jake!" his mother snapped.

"Sorry," Shepard said bowing his head.

"Don't apologize to me," his mother said.

"Sorry Kara."

"It's okay," said Kara smiling. "Do you want to go play on the holo-board?"

Shepard nodded and the two ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: When it goes to Hell

Kara and Shepard were on Omega, without permission of course. Their mom was busy with alliance stuff for the week, so they decided to go to Omega with a couple of Shepard's friends.

"Kara don't go too far," said an adolescent Shepard, at the age of fifteen.

"I'm thirteen Jake, I can handle myself, I'll meet you can go ahead and meet your friends at the hotel. I want to get a new book download from a store," said a thirteen year old Kara, wearing a green shirt with tan shorts and white tennis shoes, her hair now in a ponytail.

"Just be careful," Shepard said.

Kara nodded and walked off to the store.

After a couple hours Kara left the download store. She was walking down a dark alley that her Omni-tool told her that it was a faster cut to the hotel. She had notice that a hooded batarian had been following her for a while now, and she was starting to get tense. When the male came from behind her and slammed her into a metal wall, she defended herself. Kara punched him across the face, and kicked him in the stomach. She dropped the plastic bag and sprinted away.

Kara looked back and when she looked forward she saw two turians in blue armor, and had guns. She decided to flee to them.

"Please you have to help me," she said.

The two turians looked at each other and the looked at the male batarian sprinting down the alley.

"Please!" Kara pleaded.

The two turians looked at each other again and nodded. One of them lifted their pistol and fired at the batarian in the head. Kara was stunned, she had no idea they were going to kill him.

"How are you going to repay us?" one of the turians asked.

"W-What do you mean?" Kara asked turning to them.

"You're a smart girl, figure it out," the turian said.

"If you want credits I can get you them," Kara said.

The turians smiled at each other, "We don't want credits," one of them said.

"What do you want?" Kara asked.

One of the turians then pushed her up against the metal wall.

"We want you girly," said the turian.

She eyed the pistol on his hip. She then made a plan in her head, which would involve a lot of acting. She then wrapped her arms around the turians neck.

"I'm happy to repay," she said, every word tasting like vanilla extract in her mouth in her mouth, but it smelt good to the turian.

"Good," the turian said.

He then kissed her neck and Kara gasped, making it sound like she wanted him. He made his way up her neck until her reached her ear.

"You're going to enjoy this girly, I'm going to pound you so hard, you'll want to keep repaying me," he said.

Kara was grossed out, she didn't want this, but she had to wait for the perfect time.

She gasped for real when the turian gripped her breast. She then decided she was going to take his life when this was over.

She blushed as her shirt was ripped off her and her bra was unhitched. The turian then licked the side of Kara's face and made her blush. It was time. Kara gripped the pistol quickly, pointed it to the turians throat and pulled the trigger. Blue blood splashed on her face. She then shot the other turian in the head quickly. She wiped the blue blood off her face and contacted security. She put the blue sweatshirt tied around her waist on and waited.

When they arrived an asari came up to her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"They saved me from a rape from a batarian, I asked for their help," Kara answered.

"What happened after that?" the asari asked.

"They asked for me to 'repay' them with my body. I acted like I wanted it, but when the right opportunity came I killed them," Kara answered.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

The asari looked at her, "Are you feeling traumatized, scared or regretful?" she asked.

"No, I don't regret killing them, they were filthy sons of bitches," Kara said. "And I kind of enjoyed it."

"What's your name?" the asari asked.

"Kara Shepard."

"I'm Aria T'Loak," she said. "I like you kid, keep in contact."

Kara looked up at the asari and she nodded. Kara then went back to her and Shepard's hotel, told her brother what happened and they went back home. When they got home, they told their mother what happened, and she blew up. When Kara confessed she had killed two turians without regret her mother flipped.

Over the next year Kara kept in touch with Aria and got closer to her, while Kara and her mother drifted further and further apart. It had gotten to the point where Kara's mother didn't even acknowledge that she was there. They didn't even speak to each other anymore.

Kara was having a video chat with Aria, and Kara decided to tell Aria about her situation.

"You're always welcome on Omega Kara," Aria said.

"I don't know Aria," Kara said. "What if-"

"You're mother has rejected you, but I haven't. A ship will be there tonight, be there or don't bother calling me again," Aria said and hung up.

Kara took a deep breath, "What do I have to lose?" she asked herself.

"You're family," Shepard asked in the doorway.

"Mom still loves you. You don't understand, Aria will take care of me," Kara said.

"That's not true," Shepard said.

Kara ignored him and packed a duffle bag. She then put her sweatshirt on and looked at her older brother. She then hugged him, "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Shepard replied.

Kara pulled away and went to the coordinates Aria gave her. She got on the ship and was taken to Omega. The human guards led her into the club and up to Aria.

"Ah Kara, how was the trip?" she asked.

"Fine," Kara answered. "It's good to see you in person."

Aria then gestured to a seat next to her on the sofa and Kara sat down next to her.

"I've prepared a room for you," Aria said. "You told me once that you would like to be a hit-girl when you're older. I've also prepared classes for you to prepare for that. You're new name is Kara T'Loak."

"Okay," Kara said. "What are the rules?"

"Don't fuck with Aria."

"Easy enough," Kara replied.

"Tomorrow you start your classes, but for now go crazy," Aria said. "I'll have someone take your bag up to your room."

"Okay," Kara said, getting up.

"Oh and Kara," Aria said.

"Yes?" Kara asked.

Aria then held out a holster belt with a pistol and thermal clips on it, "You know how to use it."

Kara nodded and put the belt on.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three: Omega

After about a year of living on Omega, Kara became comfortable, everyone knew who she was. She was Aria's kid, at least that's everyone thought. Her style grew to match Aria's, and she looked good in it. She went out of the club and went for a walk. She wasn't paying attention and she bumped into a young turian.

"Sorry," Kara said.

"It's fine," the young turian replied. "What's your name?"

"Kara T'Loak," she answered. "What's yours?"

"Garrus Vakarian," the turian answered. "I'm here on a C-Sec cadet training mission, you?"

"I live here," Kara answered.

"Really in this hell hole?" Garrus asked.

"Hey, it's my hell hole," Kara said. "Plus when you live on the side I do, it's not that bad."

"I have to ask if you've seen this asari," Garrus said, showing a picture of one of Aria's bitches.

"Haven't seen her," Kara answered, lying.

"Are you sure?" Garrus asked.

"Yes, and C-sec can kiss my ass," Kara said walking away.

"Wait I need your help," Garrus said.

"I can't," Kara said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Garrus asked.

"I just can't okay, now get yourself out of here before you get yourself killed," Kara said.

Kara then got a call, "Kara here now," said Aria.

"On my way," Kara said, and then hung up. "See you around cutie," she said to Garrus, and winked.

Garrus was caught off guard by the human girl. He watched as she walked away, looking at her waist and her... He then shook it off, "Ugh, humans," he said.

Kara went up to Aria and the older Asari came up to her.

"That young turian you were talking to, I want you to throw him off," Aria said.

Kara had become obedient to Aria, "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Give him a lap dance, draw him in, I don't give a rip. Get him off Omega without killing him," Aria said.

"I'll take care of it," Kara said.

"Good," Aria said. "Remember what I taught you," Aria said, and Kara walked away.

Kara went to find Garrus and found him outside Afterlife asking questions.

"Hello Garrus," Kara said.

Garrus looked at her, "Hello Kara."

"I think I can help you," Kara said. "But you're going to have to help me."

"What do you have in mind?" Garrus asked.

Kara then made up a situation in her head.

"I need you to make someone think they have no shot with me," Kara said.

"You promise you'll help me if I do this for you?" Garrus asked.

"Yep, but it will require a lot of acting," Kara said. "Just follow my lead, can you dance?"

"Sort of," Garrus answered.

"I'll take care of that," Kara said.

She led Garrus up to the V.I.P section and brought him in. She nodded to him and he nodded back. Kara went to the dance floor and started to dance, while Garrus went to the sidelines and leaned against a wall. The turian watched as Kara started to dance sexily, making him blush. She was an asari in a human body. She was moving with the music and she was so alluring. He stopped himself there, "Humans," he said rolling his eyes.

Kara then eyed him and she waved him over, and he complied.

"What's a turian like you doing here?" she asked.

"Just taking in the sites, and I'm liking the one in front of me," Garrus said.

Kara smiled, Garrus was good at this.

"If you like it that much maybe you should join me," Kara said.

Garrus nodded and Kara started to dance on him, making him blush.

"You're good at this for a human," he said.

"When you live here, you learn quickly," Kara replied.

Kara then put her back to him and started to grind on him. Garrus was getting baited in, Kara could tell when he grabbed her hips and started to move with her.

"Maybe we should bump this up a level," Kara said.

Before Garrus could react Kara turned around and kissed him, not taking only his first kiss, but her as well. Garrus's eyes were wide in surprise, but he loosened up and closed them, slightly enjoying the contact of the human female. Kara then pulled away and she kissed him again, Garrus was on the hook all Kara had to do was reel him in and throw him away.

She kissed him again, and it turned into a full make-out. Aria was watching from her viewing point.

"That's my girl," Arai said.

Kara then plucked the Taser from Garrus's belt while keeping him focused on her. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and she then tased him, until he dropped.

"Sorry about this Garrus, it's for your own good," Kara said. "Guards!"

Two guards came over, "Get him on a shuttle to the Citadel, and make sure he gets there," she said.

The guards nodded and took him to a shuttle, and away from Omega.

"Nice work Kara," Aria said. "You'll be a fine bounty hunter."

Kara nodded and retreated to her room, away from the music, strippers and perverts. Kara took a deep breath, she like it here on Omega. She was free to do what she wanted, as long as Aria was happy with it.

She looked at her Omni-tool as it lit up, it was a call from her brother. He had called two hundred, ninety seven times now, Kara had kept track. She never had the courage or the heart to answer them, she didn't want Shepard to see what she had become, she didn't want to hear his disapproval and she definitely didn't want to tell him she had zapped a C-Sec officer in training.

Garrus had a head ache, a killer one. Memories started to flood back to him about Omega, his mission and _Kara_.

"Damn it," Garrus swore. "I am so going back there."

Garrus got up and looked around, he was on the Citadel with a note on his chest. He un-taped it and read the note.

_Don't come back, Aria only gives one freebee._

_-Kara_

"Right, I'll do that," Garrus said, sarcastically.

He then got on a shuttle back to Omega.

Kara was walking around Omega looking around for something to do. She looked at the entrance as familiar turian entered, and went to a guard.

"Where's Kara T'Loak?" he asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about," the guard replied.

Garrus then pulled a gun out, "I know that you know who she is, I'll ask again, Where's Kara T'Loak?" he asked.

"Oh shit," Kara said.

She ran up to Garrus and he put his gun down, "I told you not to come back," Kara said.

"Yeah, was that before or after you tased me?" Garrus asked.

"You're such a hard ass Vakarian," Kara said, "I like that."

Kara then wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss him again. Garrus gave in for a moment, but then he pulled away, "No I won't, I won't be baited again," he said. "You owe me Kara."

"No you owe me," Kara said.

"How?" Garrus asked.

"Because I'm going to save your ass, and might get kicked off Omega at the same time," Kara said. "And if I get kicked off Omega, I'll kill you, slowly."

Kara then gestured towards the door and the guard opened it. Kara then led Garrus to Aria.

"Kara, I thought I told you to get him off my station," Aria said.

"He came back," Kara said.

"Then let him get what he wants," Aria said.

The asari then gestured Kara over, and Kara complied.

"Help him if you want," Aria said. "We both know he wouldn't stand a chance alone. You're new armor just got here, it's up in your room in the closet."

Kara nodded and walked over to Garrus, "I'm going to help you."

"No," Garrus said.

"You wouldn't stand a chance alone, you're after a Blue Suns leader. You need my help," Kara said.

"Do you even have gear?" Garrus asked.

"Yes," Kara answered.

Garrus then folded his arms.

"Come on, I'll show you," Kara said.

Kara led Garrus up to her room, and Garrus was impressed by how well funded it was.

"So what's your connection to Aria?" Garrus asked.

Kara took a deep breath, remembering Shepard and her mother, "She helped me out of a bad situation."

"What would that be?" Garrus asked.

Kara looked at him.

"Changing the subject," Garrus said. "Where's your gear?"

Kara went over to a small number panel and punched in a code. The wall split and lights went on. It was a huge closet filled with state of the art weaponry. Kara walked in and took her jacket off. She went to her black armor and put it on. She finished by slipped the eye piece on and started gearing up. She got her favorite sniper off the wall and put it on her back along with two pistols.

"So what's the plan?" Kara asked.

"You're not part of it," Garrus said.

"I'll just follow you," Kara said.

Garrus looked at the human, she was determined to help him.

"Why do you want to help?" Garrus asked.

"Because I don't want to see you dead," Kara answered honestly.

Garrus looked into her cyan eyes, "Then let's go kick some ass."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: Rewards

Kara helped Garrus get what he wanted and he looked at Kara as a couple C-Sec officers loaded up the asari on a shuttle. She was, lonely leaning against the stacked boxes. Garrus felt somewhat guilty, he had grown to like the human over the last couple days, she was a hell of a shot, she could handle herself in a fight and she wasn't bad to look at either. He had a screw it moment and walked over to you.

"This is goodbye isn't it?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Garrus said. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem," Kara said.

Garrus started to walk away before he stopped himself, turned around, lifted Kara's chin and kissed her.

"Maybe I could come back sometime?" Garrus asked.

"Defiantly," Kara said with a smile on her face.

Garrus started to walk to the shuttle.

"Oh and Vakarian, keep your ass alive," Kara said.

"Why?" he asked.

"If you come back alive there may be an award in it for you," Kara said.

"Tempting, see you later Kara," Garrus said and the shuttle door closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Years Gone By

Over the past years, Garrus and Kara had grown apart both of them were kept busy by work. Garrus was a C-Sec officer and Kara was a bounty hunter. It was obviously over between them, so Kara gave up on the idea of her and the turian ever being together.

It had been two years since Shepard had died. Kara lost herself in her work, didn't talk to anyone and separated herself from the world. She wanted to be alone.

One day someone knocked on her apartment door. Kara went over to the door, opened it and shoved a pistol into whoever's face it was that was bothering her. Her eyes went wide and she lowered her pistol.

"S-Shepard?" she asked.

"Kara, you're Nightshade?"

"You're supposed to be dead, how?" Kara asked.

"Cerberus they brought me back," Shepard answered.

Kara looked around, "Come in, you never know who's listening," she said.

Kara let Shepard in, but stopped a drell from entering by putting a pistol in his face.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"I'm Thane Krios," said the drell.

"You with Shepard?" Kara asked.

"Yes," Thane answered.

"Then stand watch," Kara said and closed the door.

"Kara-"

"My house my rules," Kara snapped at Shepard.

Shepard nodded and Kara went to a couch and sat down.

"I'm sensing there's a reason why you came to see me, not as Kara, but as Nightshade."

"I need you for a mission," Shepard answered.

"What would that be?" Kara asked.

"I'm going to try to stop the collectors, I need your skills," Shepard answered. "Would you like to be a part of my crew?"

Kara stood up and walked over to a one way window that looked down on Afterlife. She took a deep breath, and turned, "I will join your crew, but I want to make something perfectly clear. You don't control me, you're orders are only a suggestion to me. Got it?"

Shepard looked into her cyan eyes, "Got it."

"I'll meet you on the Normandy," Kara said.

Shepard nodded and he left the apartment.

Kara packed her things and sent a message to Aria, explaining everything. She then left to the Normandy. When she got on board she was directed to the comm room. When she walked in she saw Shepard there.

"Kara welcome aboard," Shepard said.

"Shepard, it's good to be aboard," Kara said.

"So where would you like to stay?" Shepard asked.

"Somewhere quiet, comfortable," Kara said.

"The empty first mate cabin would suit your needs Miss T'Loak," said an overhead voice.

"Who was that?" Kara asked.

"The ship A.I, EDI," Shepard said.

"Oh fabulous, because I need a computer tracking my every move," Kara said.

"See Shepard, even your sister has negative feelings about it!" said Joker over the comm.

"Come to talk to me when you have time, we have a lot to talk about," Kara said, and went up to her room.

Kara unpacked and then went to explore the ship. She went down to the crew deck and bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Garrus.

"Kara?" he asked.

"Garrus," Kara said, and then she slapped him. "What the hell Garrus? I told you to come back and visit me, why didn't you?"

"I did come back, and Aria told me you were dead," Garrus said.

"She did?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, she did," Garrus said. "I'm so glad she lied."

Garrus hugged her and Kara hugged her back. He pulled away and the laid a kiss on her lips.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" Shepard asked.

"Kara and I are together," Garrus said.

"Okay," Shepard said, "I'll leave you two to it," he said and walked away.

"So, where's my reward?" Garrus asked.

"You're looking at it," Kara said and then kissed him.

"I like it," Garrus said.

Kara smiled and then she remembered who they were fighting, "Do you actually think we can beat the collectors?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we have to try. They're kidnapping humans, which means you as well," Garrus said. "But I promise that no bug brained son of a bitch is getting my girl."

"Garrus what if-"

"Hey, nobody's dying," Garrus said. "Shepard knows what he's doing, I promise."

Kara looked at him and she nodded, "Okay, but Garrus, if I do go out, I want you to know that you're really important to me."

Not exactly was Garrus was looking for, but he would get her to eventually say it.

"You're important to me too," Garrus said.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: Rescue

"Kara you wanted to see me," Shepard said as he walked into her room.

"Yeah, I need your help," Kara said.

"What is it?" Shepard asked.

"I'm going to piss Aria off," Kara answered.

"Why?" Shepard asked.

Kara looked at him, and he saw it in her eyes. Aria had done something to piss Kara off, "You know how we have different dads?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"She has him," Kara said. "She too my father prisoner when I was sixteen."

"How do you know?" Shepard asked.

Kara handed him a pad and he pressed play. It showed a turian coming up to Aria.

"Can I help you?" Aria asked.

"I've come for my daughter," the turian said.

"Who?" Aria asked.

"Kara Shepard or by what she's going by now, Kara T'Loak," the turian said.

"I'm sorry, Kara belongs to me now," Aria said.

"Give me my daughter or else you're going to have trouble with the Turian military," the turian said. "My name is Theris Joros, Commander Theris Joros."

"What if your crew was killed, your threat would be empty," Aria said.

An image then displayed of Theris's ship exploding. Theris looked back at Aria, "I still want my daughter," he said, he voice a little shaky from what just happened.

"That's not going to happen," Aria said and then two Batarians took him away.

The video ended, and a location displayed on the pad. Kara's eyes were fixed on a wall in front of her.

"Who gave this to you?" Shepard asked.

"Miranda, and I'm glad she did," Kara said. "You know how I spent one month a year with him, every year?"

"Yeah," Shepard said.

"Those were some of the best months of my life, I knew he loved me and he said no matter what trouble I was in… he, he would come get me out," Kara said. "He was a good father, he was my father. Aria killed his crew and took him captive. She should've thought twice before she messed with my personal life."

"So what's the plan?" Shepard asked.

"Thank you Shepard," Kara said. "We need to use strategy, if they even catch wind of me on that ship, they'll kill him."

"So?" Shepard asked, wanting more of her plan.

"I'm going to piss Aria off, and she's going to ask you to take me to the station for credits, because she doesn't know we're brother and sister. You'll take me there as a prisoner and I'll find my father on the inside. I'll contact you and you'll bust me out," Kara explained.

"Sounds risky, but I'll do it. Anything for my little sister," Shepard said. "Joker take us to Omega."

"Once again, thank you," Kara said. "I'll get ready."

They got to Omega and Kara went inside solo and tore the place up. She disabled security, sent droids on Aria, turned un-loyal guards against her, but eventually Kara was captured and taken to Aria.

"So what are you going to do, kill me?" Kara asked.

"No, death is much too good for you," Aria said.

Shepard then appeared, "You wanted to see me Aria."

"I believe you and Nightshade have met," Aria said.

"What about it?" Shepard asked.

"There's a large amount of credits in it for you if you get her to my personal prison alive," Aria said.

"Why not take her yourself?" Shepard asked.

"I have things to do here, and I'm not going to trust any of my men to transport her after what just happened," Aria said.

"I'll take her," Shepard said.

Shepard took her aboard and took her to a facility, not far away from Omega. Mordin implanted a device in her ear that can't be detected and could be used to transmit a signal. He then gave her precautionary shots, all vaccines her human mixed with turian DNA could pick up.

"Amazing. Half turian, but don't look half turian. Pure human appearance, oh and test results will be in when you return," Mordin said.

"Got it doc," Kara said.

Kara gave up her weapons and armor.

"Remember you'll still have your biotics while you're in there," Garrus said. "And remember that with one touch you could fry their internals. Oh and-"

Kara kissed Garrus, "I'll be fine," Kara said. "I know what I'm doing."

Garrus nodded and Shepard put the cuffs on her. He then took her into the prison being rough with her, and staying in character. He then threw her into two Batarians, and got the credits. Kara struggled against them, but they took her away, Shepard went back to the Normandy and had Joker hide it behind a planet.

"We've got a new slave for you Ryenia," said the one of the Batarians and they threw Kara into a room. Kara got up and a chair spun around, revealing a beautiful Asari.

"I've gotten word from Aria about you, she wants me to break you. Make you sorry for betraying her," the Asari said. "So, I've got three groups waiting for some females to…please."

Kara hadn't planned on this, luckily Mordin did.

"I've got a turian, a Krogan, a Quarian and an Asari, which one should I choose?" Ryenia asked.

"Which group will be less pissed if I bite someone?" Kara asked.

"If you bite anyone they'll kill you," Ryenia said. "Keep that in mind. Maybe the Asari can show you some respect. Prepare her and send her to Allia."

The two Batarians took her to a room full of lingerie.

The asari then came over and examined Kara, and Kara recognized her.

"Leave us," the asari said.

The Batarians left leaving Kara alone with the asari.

"Kara it is good to see you," the asari said.

"It is good to see you too Lulia," Kara said.

"How did you get here?" Lulia asked.

Kara explained everything she did to Aria, but didn't reveal her intentions.

"Well I guess I should find you something to wear," Lulia said.

Lulia was a fashion designer, a lingerie designer. Kara watched as she skimmed the racks and then plucked a blue outfit off the shelf. It was a blue bikini top that was attached to a bottom with a thin piece of blue fabric. She knew Garrus would like it, but that was the only person she was willing to wear it for.

"I'm not wearing that," Kara said.

"Yes you are," Lulia said showing Kara her gun. "Now put it on."

Kara put it on and Lulia put a collar and leash on Kara.

The two Batarians then took Kara to Allia and threw her into a room. Kara looked up and saw Allia. She had heard about Allia, she was an Asari who didn't have biotics. When the door was locked and closed Kara took her chance. She used her biotics and picked up Allia.

"Now, where's my father?" Kara asked.

"Who?" the asari asked.

"Theris Joros, where is he?" Kara asked.

"I don't know," the asari said.

"Well you're going to find him," Kara said. "Or I'll turn you into a pile of ash," Kara said glowing even brighter, tightening her energy around Allia.

"Okay, okay, I'll request him," Allia said.

"While you do that you're going to get me something to wear besides this," Kara said. "And don't try anything or I'll kill you."

Kara put her down and Allia ran into a closet and threw Kara a purple t-shirt and black latex pants with black boots. Kara put it on, while Allia requested Theris. The two Batarians threw Theris into the room and Kara made sure Allia didn't alert them. As soon as they left Kara killed Allia.

"Who's there?" Theris asked.

Kara came out from behind a sofa, "Dad it's me," Kara said.

"Thank the spirits," Theris said. "You're alive."

Kara went into a closet and handed him something more to put on than the tight pants he was wearing. Kara then hugged him.

"I missed you so much," Kara said.

Theris hugged back, "I missed you too."

"When they told me that your crew was dead and that you were missing I didn't know what to think, and I was so scared that you would be dead when I came here and-"

"Kara, it's alright I'm here now," Theris said wiping away a tear that she shed. "Let's get out of here and we can talk then."

Kara nodded and then activated the communicator inside her ear with her biotics, "Shepard, this is Kara, I've located Joros, time for pick up."

"On my way Kara," Shepard said.

Kara then remembered the lingerie in her pocket, that she had tucked away for later use with Garrus.

"So who's the lucky turian?" Theris asked.

Kara blushed, and turned around, "How could you tell?" she asked.

"The scratches on your neck and arms," Theris said.

"His name is Garrus Vakarian codename Archangel," Kara said.

"I've heard of him, and I know he has enemies, they won't be expecting you," Theirs said.

Kara smiled and then they heard gun shots, "Time to go," Kara said.

Kara walked out of the door and they ran to where the shots were originating from. Kara used her biotics and threw some of the guards into a wall. Theris and her then ran to the shuttle and got in. They got to the Normandy and they were greeted by Garrus, Shepard and Mordin.

"Kara, I'm glad you're safe," Garrus said and hugged her.

He then pulled away, "Guys, this is my father Commander Theris Joros," Kara said.

"Sir," Garrus said and went into a solute.

"So this is the famous Garrus Vakarian," Theris said, and Kara knew he was going to scare the crap out of Garrus for fun. "Do you think that you're good enough for my Kara, well think again!"

"Sir, I love Kara, and nothing you say will change that," Garrus said.

"Good," Theris said. "Just make sure you're a little gentler with her, it was too obvious that she was having sex with a turian."

Kara and Garrus both blushed, "Dad!" Kara snapped.

"What?" Theris asked. "And since you didn't deny it, I'm going to take it you two are having sex."

"Dad, not the right time," Kara said.

"Hey, I haven't been in your life for a long time, I'm going to make sure that you're in a relationship with a strong turian. Plus I would be offended if you two weren't having sex. I made a hell of a kid," Theris said.

"Dad you're getting creepy," Kara said.

"Sorry," Theris said. "It's been a while since I've spoken to really anyone, and what I said before is true."

"Anyways, Dad this is my half-brother, Commander John Shepard," Kara said.

"So this is your brother, thought he'd be taller," Theris said.

Kara chuckled, "Dad be nice," she said.

"What it's true, you would think the guy who took down Saren would at least be as tall as him," Theris said.

"We've got work to do, you two feel free to catch up," Shepard said.

"Kara come see me, much to discuss," Mordin said and went into the elevator with Shepard.

"So have you two thought about mating?" Theris asked.

"Actually," Kara said, and pulled her shirt to her shoulder revealing Garrus' mark. "We're already mated."

"I knew it," Theris said. "Anyways, Kara go ahead and go see Mordin, Garrus and I have a lot to talk about."

Kara nodded and went to see Mordin.

She walked in and Mordin greeted her with a smile, "Results in Kara."

"And?"

"You're positive," Mordin said. "Going to have little turian baby."

"You're sure?" Kara asked.

"Not excited?" Mordin asked.

"We're going into a suicide mission, and I am pregnant," Kara said.

"You tell Shepard, needs to know," Mordin said. "Will be here, if you want to talk more."

"So, how did you and Kara meet," Theris asked, when him and Garrus were on the crew deck sitting down across from each other.

"Well I was on Omega, doing a training mission for C-sec, when I ran into Kara. We had a short conversation and she left. She came back after a while and she said she would help me if I helped her. She ended up tasing me with my own taser and sending me back to the Citadel. I came back and she helped me for real," Garrus said. "It's all very romantic."

"So what are you two's plans after this?" Theris asked.

"Move to Palavan, start a family, if we can. If not she wants to adopt a baby Krogan," Garrus said, smiling at the last part. "She loves talking about the future. She loves planning what our house will look like, what our varren will look like. I've always admired her optimism."

Theris smiled, he did know Kara, "I least I know my baby girl is in good hands," Theris said. "I should probably catch a shuttle to Palavan."

"You can't leave without saying goodbye," Garrus said. "Kara will throw a fit."

"Why will I throw a fit?" Kara asked walking over.

"Kara, I think it's time for me to get back to Palavan and report in. I love you," Theris said.

"I love you too Daddy," Kara said.

They hugged and Theris went to Omega and caught a shuttle to the Citadel. Later that night Kara had told Kelly that she wanted to talk to Shepard privately.

"Kara you wanted to talk," Shepard said as she came into his cabin.

"Yeah, I have something I need to tell you," she had rehearsed this with Mordin a thousand times. "Um, you see I'm…I'm pregnant."

Shepard didn't say anything, "You picked a hell of a time to get pregnant," was all he said.

Kara shrugged, "If I would've known that I had a reproductive system that worked with a turian, I would've taken precautions, but I didn't so I'm pregnant."

"Wait, is it going to be a mutant baby? Cause that would be weird," Joker said over the loud speaker. "I wonder what it would look like."

"No, baby will be fully turian. Already ran tests," Mordin said.

"Mordin, Joker this was supposed to be a _private_ conversation," Kara said. "EDI block em'."

"Blocked," EDI replied.

"Have you told Garrus?" Shepard asked.

"No," Kara answered.

"Go tell him, he needs to know," Shepard said.

Kara then ventured into the main battery.

"Hey Kara, what's up?" Garrus asked.

"I'm pregnant," Kara said.

Garrus stopped calibrating for a second and then he hunched over the control panel, which made Kara really worried. She then walked over and Garrus surprised her and hugged her and picked her up, "That's amazing!" he said.

Kara was flabbergasted (I love that word), she was expecting a 'Are you sure?', but nope Garrus was full out celebrating.

"Y-You're excited?" Kara asked.

"Of course, we're going to make a life form together," Garrus said. "I've got to go tell everyone!"

He then put her down and rushed out. Next thing she knew everyone was coming up to her, with 'Congratulations!', except Jack who just said that Kara and Garrus had impeccable timing.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7: Raid

"Kara I need you to stay here while we go out. I don't want the ship completely defenseless," Shepard said.

"Yes sir," Kara said.

An hour later Kara was saying goodbye to Garrus.

"Be careful out there," Kara said to Garrus.

"I will," Garrus said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kara said.

Garrus and the rest of the team left and Kara went up to Joker and took her station in the co-captain's seat.

"EDI you're crazy," Kara said.

"What she said," Joker agreed.

"My scans are correct the Normandy is transmitting its location," EDI said.

"To who?" Joker asked.

A Collector Ship than appeared.

"Defensive systems not activating," EDI said. "Virus detected."

"Of course this happens as soon Shepard leaves," Kara said. "How do we get them back up?"

EDI then gave directions to Joker while Kara armed herself with a shotgun.

"Come on we need to move," Kara said.

Kara got him to the A.I core unscratched and he plugged EDI into the ship, and she told them to go to the drive core.

"You want us to go crawling through the ducts again?" Joker asked.

"I enjoy the site of humans on their knees," EDI said.

Kara looked at her and lifted her shotgun towards the main drive.

"That was a joke," she said.

"Of course it was," Kara said and put her shotgun down.

Joker and her made it to the drive core and EDI took care of the hostiles, while sending Kara and Joker flying back, knocking them out.

Kara woke to Joker tapping her shoulders, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Kara answered.

She sat up and gripped her head.

"Are we good?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Joker answered.

Kara got up and as soon as Shepard and the others got back Garrus ran over to Kara and started to check her.

"Are you okay, did they hurt you?" Garrus asked.

"I'm fine I promise," Kara said.

"You two comm room now," Shepard said.

Kara and Joker then went to the comm room and Shepard yelled at them.

"He was the one who pressed the button," Kara said pointing at him. "I just held the shotgun."

"Yeah you're not smart enough to plug in an A.I," Joker said. "That's why you held the shotgun."

"Joker I'm still holding the shotgun," Kara said.

"Enough both of you," Shepard said.

"I still can't believe you two unshackled the A.I," Miranda said.

"Shut up Miranda," Kara said. "We all know that your boobs are fake."

Joker started snickering.

"Something you want to say to me Kara?" Miranda asked.

Kara then got in Miranda's face, "Yeah I do. You have been nothing but a pain in my ass, and I'm sick of your shit. You could care less if anyone dies. You are a coldhearted bitch," Kara said.

"Some would same about you. You killed for a living," Miranda said.

"Well not everybody is raised rich," Kara said. "My mother abandoned me."

"My father made a clone of me, and tried to enslave her," Miranda said.

"My brother died, came back and decided to have sex with a hoar," Kara said. "That's you by the way."

Miranda narrowed her eyes, and Kara smiled she had won. She then walked out of the comm room and to Mordin's lab. Mordin had become her favorite person to talk to, that didn't suggest she put a bullet in whatever was causing her problems(Garrus).

"Problem?" Mordin asked.

"Can you turn Miranda into a pile of ash?" Kara asked.

"Hormones kicking in?" Mordin asked. "Bursts of anger common for pregnant females."

"I'm afraid this problem is longer than my pregnancy," Kara said.

"Suggest hostile physical action," Mordin said.

"Mordin, I come talk to you because unlike Garrus you suggest other ways to solve my problems than violence," Kara said.

"Problem too advanced for words. Aggression best answer," Mordin said. "Could team up with Jack."

"The worst part is that the bitch is sleeping with my brother," Kara said.

"Still suggest physical aggression," Mordin said.

"I give up, I'm going to bed Mordin it's been a long day," Kara said.

Kara retreated up to her room and slept, but she was woken up by a certain turian kissing her neck.

"I heard about your fight with Miranda," Garrus said. "Did you mention that your mate took a rocket to the face."

Kara smiled, "Did Shepard tattle to you?"

"No, Joker did, he told me that you were holding a shotgun," Garrus said.

Kara smiled, and then she remembered what tomorrow was bringing. She looked at Garrus, with a scared look.

"It's okay, we're going to make it through this, and we're going to have this thing one way or the other," Garrus said putting a hand on her stomach.

"We should get married," Kara said.

"Married?" Garrus asked.

"It what humans do, it's like mating, but for humans," Kara said. "I've always dreamed of having a wedding. I could be Mrs. Kara Vakarian."

Garrus then realized all he wanted to do was make her happy, "After this is over, we'll get married, and you can become Mrs. Kara Vakarian."

Kara looked at him, and she kissed his cheek, "I love you Garrus."

"I love you too Kara."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, and were woken up by Shepard's voice over the intercom, "We're activating the Omega 4 relay in an hour, be ready."

Kara and Garrus both sprang to life, and got ready and were fully armored in a matter of minutes.

"Be careful Kara," Garrus said.

"You too," Kara replied.

Kara went up to the bridge and took her co-captains seat.

"Kara how are the cannons looking?" Shepard asked.

Kara checked them, and ran a quick test, "Looking good, Commander."

"Activating Reaper IFF in three two one. Reaper IFF activated, awaiting your orders Commander," EDI said.

"Go through the relay," Shepard said.

They went through the relay and when they got through it was just a debris field.

"Nice and steady Joker," Kara said.

Then out of the open attack drones flew at them.

"Kara!" Shepard yelled.

"On it."

Kara then activated the cannons and fired, nailing two dead on, but one got into the Normandy.

"Kara, on me," Shepard said.

Kara nodded and got up from her seat and took off with Shepard down to the shuttle bay. They took down the drone and went back up to the bridge. The collector ship came out and they took it out, and they went inside the base and they found the captured crew members.

"Garrus, take them back to the ship," Shepard said.

"I'm not leaving Kara," Garrus said.

"Garrus just go, I'll be fine," Kara said.

Garrus looked at her and then Shepard, "She better come back," he said and then left with the crew.

They then got to the core.

"Jack, Miranda on me," Shepard said.

"You're not going in there without me," Kara said. "We're brother and sister we stick together."

"Miranda stay back, Kara with me," Shepard said.

They went in and they defeated the human reaper, but they got knocked out along the way. When Shepard came to, he looked around and saw Kara in a pool of blood.

"Kara," Shepard said.

He scrambled to his feet and went over to her.

"Kara, can you hear me?" he asked. "Jack!"

Jack got up and came over. Shepard checked Kara's pulse, and he couldn't feel it.

"Shock her heart," Shepard said.

Jack nodded and she placed her hands on Kara's armor and produced a shock. Kara didn't respond. Jack did it again and she still didn't respond.

"Come on Kara wake up," Shepard said. "I'm not losing you."

Jack then tried something risky, and increased the power. Kara woke up with a jolt, and she looked at Shepard, and he smiled.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Shepard said.

"Shepard she's lost a lot of blood, I'll be surprised if she can walk straight," Jack said.

Shepard then gave his sister some medigel and he put her on his back, piggy back style.

"Come on this place is going to blow," Shepard said.

Kara held onto him tightly, barely conscious. He then took off into a full on sprint and they got to the Normandy. Kara was rushed down to the med bay immediately.

"Put her on the bed," Dr. Chakawas said.

Shepard did as he was told and the doc got to work. Garrus then rushed in, "Is she okay?" he asked.

"She'll live, but she took a bad hit," Dr. Chakawas answered.

"What about the baby?" Garrus asked.

"It's alive, you're very lucky," Dr. Chakawas said.

Garrus then looked at Kara, who had a breathing mask on and was unconscious. Shepard saw the worry in his old friend's eyes.

"She'll be alright buddy," he said.

Then Mordin walked in, "Kara injured?"

"Yes Mordin, but she'll be fine," Shepard said.

"Would hate to see good friend die," Mordin said.

"All of us would," Jack said walking in.

"Jack has a friend?" Shepard teased.

"D-Damn right Shepard," Kara said sitting up.

"That's my girl," Garrus said, and went over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I could still take Jack," Kara said.

"In your dreams Princess," Jack said. "You're a tough bitch you know that right?"

"Of course," Kara said.

She tried to stand, but Garrus put his hand on her chest and pushed her back down, "Stay," he said.

"What, why?" Kara asked.

"Because I said," Garrus said. "And it's not just you anymore," Garrus said pointing at her stomach.

"Oh, he or she will be fine," Kara said.

"He's right," Dr. Chakawas said. "Stay in bed for a couple hours, you lost a lot of blood."

"Fine, but you're staying here with me," Kara said looking at Garrus.

He nodded, "I'll always be here," he said.

Kara kissed Garrus.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8: Loss and Reapers

A couple weeks passed and Shepard found a beautiful planet to land on and have Garrus and Kara wedded. They had Thane be the 'preacher', sort of, Shepard was the best man and Jack the maid of honor. Kara had a little bump, but she looked beautiful in her make shift wedding dress.

Another week passed and Shepard turned in the Normandy to the Alliance. Garrus and Kara moved to Palavan and settled in. Joros and Garrus's father (Couldn't find out his name) helped them get an audience with the Prime Marche. They got a special Reapers task force and led a team.

One night Kara was woken up to the smell of blood. She sat up and looked around, Garrus was okay, and everything around her was fine. She then felt the wetness in-between her legs. She then shook Garrus.

"Kara was it?" Garrus asked.

"Garrus I'm bleeding," Kara said.

"Shit," Garrus swore and got up.

They rushed to the nearby clinic, Kara was on the bed and Garrus was sitting in a chair. Kara was stiff and hadn't moved, she just stared at the sheets.

"Kara everything will be fine," Garrus said. "I promise."

Kara didn't move, he could see plain fear in her eyes. He couldn't deny he was scared as well, but Kara was determined to finally put something good into the universe. She had cleaned up her act ever since she was pregnant. She cut off all ties with her past and made sure that her child would be proud that Kara was their mother.

Garrus then took her hand and held it. Kara looked over at him.

"We'll get past this," Garrus said.

Kara nodded, and then Mordin came running into the clinic.

"Mordin?" Kara asked.

"I called him," Garrus said. "He was already on Palavan."

"Bleeding near reproductive area?" he asked.

"Yes Professor," said a doctor coming over. He then showed Mordin the data and he looked over at Kara.

He came over, "There's been a problem," Mordin said. "Miscarriage."

Kara's eyes started to water, "A-Are you sure?"

Mordin nodded, "I'm sorry," he said. "Maybe can try again, but for now go home."

Kara nodded, holding back her tears. This was not the place to fall apart. She got up and got dressed and Garrus took her home. They sat in the car, quiet and silent.

"I'm sorry I failed," Kara said.

"You didn't fail Kara," Garrus said. "These things happen."

"Why do they all happen to me?" Kara asked, cracking.

Mordin had said that the healing would take time. Kara broke out into tears, Garrus cringed he hated it when she cried. Even though it was extremely rare.

He got out of the car and went over to her side. He opened her door, ripped her out and held her tight.

"I promise, everything will be fine," Garrus said.

"Maybe it's better this way," Kara said.

Garrus pulled away, "What do you mean?"

"The Reapers are coming, maybe it was better this way," Kara said.

Garrus hated to admit it, but she had a point. If their child was born, how long would they have to live until their life was ended by a Reaper?

"Then we'll try again, when the Reapers are gone, and we're safe," Garrus said.

Kara nodded, "Yeah, we'll try again, but what if-"

"Kara, I don't care how many tries it take, but we're going to have this damn kid one way or another," Garrus said.

Kara smiled, she loved Garrus's determined attitude, that was partly how she got pregnant in the first place. She then looked down at her bump and saw that it was completely gone.

Then as if on cue a Reaper came out of the sky.

"Oh come on!" she yelled. "I already know today sucked!"

Garrus couldn't help, but to smile even in the dreary moment.

"I'm getting my sniper," Kara said.

She walked into the house and geared up along with Garrus. They both had new matching armor, and on the neck line of Kara's armor was carved 'Property of Garrus Vakarian.'

"Really?" Kara asked.

"Hey you're hot, it's not my fault I'm defending my mateship from other males," Garrus said.

"Ugh, Turians."

They got a call from Palavan Command.

"We need you two on the moon," they said. "A transport should be outside in a few minutes."

Kara and Garrus turned their head as they heard a bang against the door, and heard the growl of a husk. Then they busted through the door and Kara shot them down as soon as they came in.

"We're cornered in here!" Garrus said.

"And out there we're exposed!" Kara replied.

"Damn it, I hate it when you're right," Garrus said.

Kara then shot another one in the head. They shot them until they both ran out of thermal clips.

"Where the hell is that transport?" Kara yelled.

Kara put her sniper on her back and got out her Omni-tool blade and went hand to hand with the husks.

"My wife is awesome," Garrus said.

"Transport is here," Kara said.

Garrus and Kara then ran to the shuttle and got in, and they saw Theris.

"Hey Dad," Kara said.

"I'm glad you two are safe," he said. "Get us to the moon."

Theris then noticed her bump was gone, "I'm so sorry," he said.

"I'm fine Dad," Kara said. "We're going to try again when this shit's over."

"Thanks for the ride Commander," Garrus said.

"Anytime sir," Theris said.

"Stop that's just weird," Kara said. "My dad isn't supposed to call my husband 'sir'."

"Yes ma'am," Theris said.

"Ugh Turians," Kara said.

"Ugh Half-Turians," Theris replied.

Kara smiled, but then she realized her and Garrus had just entered a full out war-zone. She took a deep breath, and prepared herself. She wasn't a soldier, but she was going to do what she had to, to keep her friends and family alive no matter what.

"Approaching drop zone," the pilot said.

"You two report to General Victus," Theris said.

"Where will you go?" Kara asked.

"Back to my ship, they need me in Space," Theris said.

"Be safe," Kara said.

"You as well," Theris said.

Kara and Garrus got off the shuttle and reported to Victus.

"Vakarian and…Vakarian, glad you two could join the party," Victus said.

"Some party," Kara muttered.

Suddenly an explosion went off and Husks poured into the facility. Kara and Garrus pulled out their guns and fired. With their deadly precision combined, they cleared the facility quickly.

Then a Reaper came close and bombarded them.

"Vakarians!" Victus yelled. "Get that thing the hell of my men!"

They both nodded, and Kara saw a fighter. She ran over to it and got in.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Garrus asked.

"Something completely stupid," Kara said.

She started it up and took off. She went around wide and then turned and went straight at the Reaper. It fire it's laser, but Kara barrel rolled out of the way. She managed to get its attention and lure it away, but eventually her wing got cut off and she had to bail. She jumped off and rolled onto the ground. She landed on a rock and felt her shoulder dislocate. She let out a painful yelp, and Garrus ran over, picked her up, and ran to cover. Kara took a deep breath and popped her shoulder back in. Garrus gave her some medi-gel, "Are you crazy?" Garrus asked. "What the heel were you thinking, you could've died!"

"Did I die, no," Kara said.

"But you could've," Garrus said.

Kara got up, "I'm not a little girl Garrus, I don't need a babysitter."

"Kara you're the only thing I know I have right now," Garrus said.

Kara looked at him, and realized she was being selfish. She knew that her father was alive, but he had no clue if his father and sister were still alive. Kara then went to her knees and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," Kara said. "I shouldn't be selfish."

"It's okay," Garrus said. "Now let's kick some Reaper ass."


End file.
